


Bent and Broken Paths

by Madderall



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desmond Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madderall/pseuds/Madderall
Summary: I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I ended up where I needed to be.-Douglas Adams





	Bent and Broken Paths

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from my old account.
> 
> ~~Now with proofreading!~~
> 
> _~~Requests are open.~~ _

Upon first glance, one would know that Alex and Desmond are two completely different people. From their physical appearance to the very way they stand, they are stark to one another.

  
Alex emits an air of danger, of promised violence and unspoken threats. Sharp blue eyes watch the world from beneath a tanned hood, shadows playing on his pale skin. He stands as if be knows exactly how dangerous he is, as if anyone dumb enough to challenge him would find a gruesome demise at his hands—in many cases, you know, it is more than possible.

  
Desmond is the embodiment of a summer storm. Tanned skin and bright golden eyes, he exudes warmth. He knows how to be hidden in plain sight, to be lost, forgotten amongst a crowd. With his white hood drawn, he makes an imposing figure. Frightening, even. Yet, when he smiles, so wide and toothy and goofy, it simply makes you want to smile too.

  
There is more to both men, you know from experience. Things that contrast them, and yet bring them closer together. A bond that you would never be able to fully explain, and one that you hope never to be broken.

  
Alex does not have much left in this world—twice, you have heard him mention his sister Dana, and even then you could tell that it pained him. So when he finds something that he truly cares about, he holds onto it, caring for and protecting it with all that he is. You and Desmond—Alex would lay his life on the line for either of you, though you know that he would never admit to it. His actions always speak louder than anything he can say.

  
Desmond has the tendency to run from things, both metaphorically and literally. Whether it is his past, his fears, or his enemies, he runs. He tries to escape it all, receding into some whim that he may have—a new city, a new job, a new anything that will preoccupy him. There are things, however, that Desmond could never run fast enough from to truly escape. Memories, lives that are not his own. There are moments when he holds you, whispers of Maria, Christina, or Leonardo on his tongue, though it is not his voice that speaks to you. Moments when he shakes, he screams, he cries over the phantom memories that slip in a world that is not his.

  
You have always heard of the cliché desire of finding your "other half", but what about your other two-thirds? Not much of your relationship with Alex and Desmond is what one would call perfect, but you would not trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
